Learn with me Brother
by Phantommoose
Summary: “I want us to learn this new body of yours, together.” Warnings Elricest Smut oneshot


**Author's note- Please don't blame me! But yes, this is pretty much smut...gasp..I didn't wanna post any smut for quite some time but...blame my friend Yume. I spent the past 4 days at her house and she made some Elricest fanart which you can find here: deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)48103843**

**and here: deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)48103484 and this is the fic for it..so umm..enjoy?**

**Warnings: Dirtydirty smutsmut!! NOT WORKSAFE!! Gaaah! Elricest (duh) Also warnings for Super!Seme!Ed and lame fic title.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine...this fic is mine the fanart is Yume's...but the beloved boys belong to..not us.. **

-------------------------------------

Learn with me Brother

---------------------------------

Ed squinted through the dark searching for a sign of his brother. Then he saw it, an outline of something distinctly human lying in the center of the transmutation circle. "Al?" he called out cautiously, as he moved quickly toward the figure.

"Brother," it gasped. Ed broke into sprint, dropping to his knees beside he body of what was very clearly his brother.

"Al, it's really you isn't it?" He gently rolled his brother onto his back so he could inspect him more thoroughly.

"Yeah brother, I'm pretty sure I'm me," Al said weakly.

"Does it hurt anywhere, are you ok Al?" Ed ran his hands down his brother's sides as he checked for flaws.

Al giggled, "I'm fine brother, just tired."

Tears formed at the corners of Ed's eyes, "I can't believe it worked, and all it took was the Stone, nothing else."

"It took the _whole_ Stone?" Al asked, suddenly more awake, "I knew we should have fixed you first!" Alphonse made a small noise of surprise as Ed lifted him from the floor. Edward supported his brother's thighs with one arm and his back and waist with the other. Al instinctively wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

"Don't worry about that now," Ed buried his nose into his brother's long hair, "Your human now, and you seem to have aged," Ed pulled back a little in surprise, "I hadn't even noticed a moment ago."

Al laughed and snuggled into Edward's chest and fell asleep in brother's arms.

Al woke up feeling far to hot. He pushed the blankets off his newly formed body, "Ed over did it," Al laughed at the twenty blankets his brother had trapped him under.

"You awake Al?" Edward called from the kitchen of the small apartment they'd been staying in for the past few weeks. He rushed into the room so quickly that the glass of water that he clutched in his left hand had lost half of its contents to the carpet. "Thirsty Al?" Ed asked, thrusting the glass into Al's face.

Al laughed as he took the glass "Yes brother, thank you." Edward sat carefully on the edge of the bed and gently ran a hand through his brother's hair. Al set the glass on his bedside table and moved toward his brother. Without a word Edward lovingly embraced his younger sibling.

"Brother," Al breathed, "I missed this, missed you." He snuggled into the touch craving closer contact. When they pulled back a bit they touched foreheads, "Thank you," Al whispered, closing his eyes.

"Nothing to thank me for," Ed said sadly, then more jokingly, "But if you really want to thank me…" Al opened his eyes to see a very mischievous looking Edward. Alphonse, scandalized, gasped, "Brother, you're not implying?"

Ed chuckled, "Actually I was kidding, but I don't know, this new body of yours is pretty sexy."

Al blushed bright pink, "B-Brother?" Ed leaned forward and gently took his brother's lips with his own. Al made a small sound then quickly moved into the kiss. They pulled back panting, "Brother, that was better than I ever imagined."

Ed smiled, "It gets far better." Al's breath hitched as Ed's hands carefully removed Alphonse's nightshirt. He made a soft moaning sound when his brother clamped onto his chest. Ed's lips moved slowly across the soft unmarred flesh, his tongue snaked out to tease a hardening nipple. Al gasped and weaved his hands through his brother's golden hair, trying with trembling hands to undo the braid. Ed pulled back laughing airily and undid the plait himself. Al watched in fascination as Edward languidly shed his own clothing, "Brother," he said through his panting, "I thought w-we weren't going to do things like this anymore?"

Ed looked closely at his brother. Al was bright red, panting, and trembling slightly. "I changed my mind," Edward growled seductively, "Besides, it'll be different, you can feel now." Alphonse shivered as Edward gracefully slipped off Al's boxers. "You ok with this?" Ed asked softly. Al took his brother's head into his hands and gently kissed his temple, "I love you brother, and I trust you."

Ed shook a little from the power behind his words, "Love you too Al," he placed a soft kiss on his brother's neck before gently pushing him back onto the pillows. Al mewled quietly as Ed left a trail of tender kisses down his abdomen. Ed allowed his tongue to slowly trace the muscles that jumped delicately under Al's flushed skin.

Al suddenly jerked forward when Edward placed a single kiss on the tip of his erection. "Ahhh! Brother!" he cried out pitifully. Ed smirked; this was the reaction he'd been hoping for. "Shh," he whispered, pushing the younger boy back lightly. He reached over to the drawer on the bedside table and quickly withdrew the lube they'd been storing there, luckily it was still half full.

"Ok Al, now this is gonna sting a little, but try to stay with me ok?" Ed said warningly. Al nodded. Edward slowly moved his brother so that his legs were bent on either side. Ed poured a generous amount of oil on his fingers before reaching forward to offer Al a quick kiss.

He leaned back a bit to focus on his work; he didn't want it to hurt any more than necessary. Very gently he pressed a single digit to Al's sphincter then gradually began to push inside. His brother's eyes snapped shut at the intrusion, Ed was being as careful as he could, but that didn't stop it from hurting. Through his pain though, Al couldn't help but feel sorry for his brother, if one human finger hurt this much then he couldn't imagine what leather must have felt like.

"You ok there Al?" Ed panted; it was extremely hard to stay calm when his brother was beneath him breathing so harshly with his body exposed to Edward so willingly. The heat too, was enough to drive him insane, Al was just so damn _tight. _

"F-fine brother," Al responded. Ed carefully added a second finger and sometime later a third. Alphonse was finally relaxing when Edward moved his fingers just _so_. He cried out deafeningly as the pleasure pulsed through him. For a moment Ed was worried his brother had come, but then Al was moaning and pushing himself onto Ed's fingers, his erection leaking pre-cum. Ed withdrew his fingers and laughed weakly as Alphonse made little sounds of objection.

Ed moved in slowly, far more slowly than he would have liked. A few moments later Al had relaxed and Edward began to move. "B-Brother!" Al cried out.

"God Al," Edward said between pants, "You're so fucking beautiful." He leaned down and took Al's hand into his own automail's grasp and used his flesh hand to take hold of his brother's manhood, "I want us to learn this new body of yours, together."

Alphonse was having a hard time forming coherent speech with his brother kissing him anywhere he could reach as he moved inside him mercilessly, "B-brother, Ed, I-I can't…"

"Shh," Ed said into Al's neck, "It'll be ok." Al began to jerk harshly; Edward murmured words of love into the younger boy's lips as they both came in long pleasurable spasms. "My lovely baby brother," Ed whispered against Al's near breathless form.

They both groaned softly as Edward pulled out. He dropped beside his brother and Al wasted no time in cuddling indecently close. Ed wrapped his arms around the younger boy, "Love you Al." The only response was that of his brother's gentle snoring.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it? Hate it? Well..READ AND REVIEW!!! umm..please?**


End file.
